


The crazy things we do

by Doyouhearthebloggerssing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jaha has a little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouhearthebloggerssing/pseuds/Doyouhearthebloggerssing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke helps her niece sell cookies, Jaha and his son are selling in the same neighborhoods. They meet in front of Lexa's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crazy things we do

“This year you can win two tickets to Disneyland! Do you want to come with me?” Lily, Clarke’s niece, looked up at Clarke really hopeful. Her full name was Lilian, but since she was the youngest, her family usually called her Lily.  
“Yeah! That sounds like fun! How many cookie boxes do you need to sell to get that reward?”  
“1000 boxes.”  
“That… Wow. That is a lot. Are you sure you can reach that goal? How many did you sell last year?”  
Lily looked down to her feet and started wiggling uncomfortable. “I sold about 500 last year so I’d have to double it… But that doesn’t mean it’s impossible! I’ll start selling today so I’ll be the first one, I can do this!”  
“Do you want me to help you sell? I can drive you around, you’d be faster that way.”  
“That would be great!”  
“Let’s go then! Where should we go first?”

*

They’d been at three streets, but everywhere they got the same answer. “I’ve already bought from Jaha’s kid.” Thelonious Jaha, their mayor. Clarke really disliked him right now, even more than usual. At every house they got turned down, Clarke could see the enthusiasm on her niece’s face fade out more. They sold seven boxes to people who felt sorry for them, but that was it. Not even close to their goal. She saw Lily was almost ready to give up when she thought of something.

“Maybe we should skip a few streets, people said they bought boxes a few minutes ago so he must be close. We could give them a taste of their own medicine and sell where they haven’t been yet.” Clarke suggested.  
Lily agreed, so they drove a bit further and started again. Business here was way better. Lily had sold 25 boxes and they were only halfway through the first street. Clarke had convinced her friends to buy some as well, everybody bought at least one, Jasper and Monty both bought five. Clarke could see her niece getting more excited with every sell she made.

*

On the first day they sold a total of 327 boxes on the streets. Octavia bought two, Bellamy three, Raven one, Jasper and Monty both bought five. Raven, Harper and Miller all bought one as well. Adding those makes a total of 345 sold boxes.  
Raven had helped them set up an online shop to increase sells. They’d spread the link over social media, so now they just had to wait and see.

“Shall we go again next Saturday? I could drive us to some nearby villages and try to sell there, since Jaha already sold everywhere here.” Clarke tried her best not to let her dislike of Jaha show, she never really liked him. He was really strict with rules, even if that wasn’t the best option. Everything had to go exactly like the protocol described. Clarke’s mother, who was a councilmember, had gotten into a lot of fights with him. Clarke never fully agreed with her mom, but she did fully disagree with Jaha on most of these matters. He was always going on about ‘sacrificing the few for the good of the many’, he raised taxes even though there were many people who were already on the edge of poverty. He also raised college tuition, like it wasn’t expensive enough already. Raven was working two jobs just so she could pay college tuition, Clarke knew there were many just like her. Jaha was convinced he was just sacrificing a few to help the many, but actually he was helping the few get the many down even more. It wasn’t that he was a bad guy, he thinks he’s doing good things, but what he’s doing isn’t helping at all.

“Yeah, good idea!” Lily replied “I’ll try to make some more sells after school as well.”  
“Awesome, what time do you want me to pick you up Saturday?”  
“9 AM? That way we’ll have the whole day to sell.”  
“Alright!” _Ah fuck, I’m so not a morning person. I’ll just have to drink a lot of coffee._

*

That Saturday, Clarke picked up her niece, exactly on time. It didn’t take long for Lily to storm out of the door.

“Clarke! Have you seen the internet sales! We’ve sold over 400 boxes online!”  
“Yeah, I saw! Amazing! I’ll take Raven to lunch to thank her later. Did you sell some boxes after school?”  
“Not a lot, most of them had already bought from Jaha’s son. I was able to sell some to people who weren’t at home when he came by, I sold 23 boxes.”  
“Before I left, the online sales were at 413 so with our previous sells and the ones you sold on your own, our total is 781 boxes! We only need 219 more!”  
“That means we could reach our goal today!”

*  
Clarke’d driven them to a nearby village. They were halfway their first street, a nice one with porches and white fences, they’d already sold 28 boxes. Lily had just pushed the doorbell when Clarke heard a car sound. The car parked right in front of them, Jaha and his son got out.

Jaha walked towards them. “We’ve already sold this half of the street.” he said while gesturing to the part they hadn’t been yet. “We decided to have a break before finishing the rest.”  
“Well, now we’re here. We’ve done that half and this house is ours.” Clarke replied coldly.  
“We got here first, it’s ours.”  
“But then you left, so now it’s ours. There is nothing you can do about that.”  
Jaha was about to reply when the door opened. A beautiful woman in her early twenties with wet, curly hair stood in front of them, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

 _Focus Clarke, you aren’t going to give this sell to that douchebag just because you’re distracted by a beautiful woman._  
“Uhmm, hi! I’m Clarke, this is my niece. We were wondering if you would want to buy some cookies.”  
“If she wants to buy, she has to buy them from us.” Jaha stated. He climbed the stairs of the porch and turned to the woman “See, here’s the thing. My son and I got here first, so this is our sell.”  
Something in Clarke just bursts, she couldn’t just listen to this asshole trying to steal her sell!

*

Lexa had just shampooed her hair when the doorbell rang. _Dammit._ As quickly she could, Lexa rinsed the shampoo from her hair, dried off and threw on a bathrobe. She walked to her door and heard annoyed voices. _What the hell is this all about?_

She opened the door, right in front of her stood a girl maybe a few years younger than Lexa was. The girl had wavy blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Lexa had ever seen. A little girl who looked a bit like her stood beside her. The woman in front of her smiled and introduced herself. _Clarke. What a lovely name._  
Clarke also said something about buying cookies before a man interrupted her. Lexa hadn’t even noticed he was there.

“We got here first, this is our sell to make.” He stated. _That’s ridiculous._  
Before Lexa had a chance to speak her mind, Clarke moved to the mayor.  
“If you were here first, how come we were the one to ring the bell?” Clarke stated while getting even closer to him, cornering him against the porch fence.  
Lexa could see the fire in her eyes while Clarke stared the man down. _Oh my god, she is hot. Damn._  
“Besides,” Clarke continued “we don’t even know if she wants to buy any cookies so back off while I talk to her.”

Clarke turned to Lexa again. Her face softened.  
“I’m sorry about that. Would you like to buy cookies?”  
Enchanted by this gorgeous woman, Lexa replied without thinking.  
“I’ll take them all.”  
Clarke looked confused. “You’ll… Take them all…?”  
_Oh my god. Why did I just say that? I can’t buy all the cookies, they have unlimited boxes. What the hell am I doing? Why can’t I control myself with beautiful women? Well, fuck. I can’t back out now. I’m an idiot, she’s probably straight anyway._  
“How many would you like to sell? Do you have a goal or anything?”  
“Well… We do have a goal, we need 191 boxes to reach it, but I can’t ask you to buy that many! That’s nearly $1000 on cookies!”  
“Yeah, that does seem a bit excessive...” _What the hell am I doing?_ “I could take 100 boxes of your hands.”  
“Are you sure about that? Those are still a lot of cookies…”  
“I’ll just keep a few for myself and donate the rest.”

*

Jaha and his son had already sold in the rest of this village so Clarke and Lily returned to Clarke’s car.  
“I’m just gonna text Raven real quick, she could check if we sold anything online so we know how much we need to sell.”  
Clarke grabbed her phone and wrote a text to Raven.

“A woman in a bathrobe just bought 100 boxes, how are the online sales going?”  
Within a few minutes Clarke got a response:  
“That’s great! You’ve sold 16 boxes since this morning. Was she hot?”  
“… That’s not important right now Raven. By the way, I’m taking you out for lunch soon to thank you for helping us with the webshop.”  
“I’ll take that subtle change of subject by trying to distract me with food as a ‘yes’. Did you get her number?”  
“Alright, she was really hot. Like damn, those lips! I didn’t get her number, we only talked about the sale.”

Before Clarke got a response, Lily interrupted.  
“Are you talking about that pretty lady? Your whole face is red.” Lily said with her innocent kid voice. _Am I that obvious?_  
“If you were, I think you should go back to her. I think she likes you.”  
“How would you know?”  
“Because I saw the way she was looking at you. She looks at you like my friends look at candy.”

*

Lexa finished her shower and got dressed. _I just spend $500 on cookies. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Lexa decided she needed to speak to her best friend, Anya. She took her phone and called her number.

“Hey Lexa!”  
“Hey, I’m an idiot.”  
“I know, but why this time?”  
“I spend a ridiculous amount of money on girl-scout cookies because the girl selling them was hot.”  
“Lexa, if you’re a pedophile I will turn you in.”  
“NO! NO! She wasn’t a kid! I think she was helping her little sister or niece or something.”  
“Alright, good. I really didn’t want to make a ‘my best friend turned out to be a pedophile’ call to the police.” Lexa laughed. “But how much did you spend?”  
“Uhmmm…”  
“Just say it Lexa.”  
“Alright. $500.”  
“Damn, I thought I had cravings…”  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny Anya. I’ll have to make some serious budget cuts to make up for this. I have a good job, but not this good.”  
“Did you at least get her number or something?”  
“No, I just bought the cookies and then she left…”  
“I’m sorry to tell you this Lexa, but you really are an idiot.”  
“I know… It’s just that…” before Lexa could finish the sentence, her doorbell rang.  
“Was that your door? It could be her.”  
“It might, or it is someone else who want to sell those cookies.”  
“Stop being so pessimistic, sometimes good things happen.”  
“Yes they do, but I’m not getting my hopes up. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Let me know how it went! Bye!”

*

 _This is taking too long. Why did I let Lily talk me into this?_ Clarke had read the name on the receipt. _Lexa. It suits her._  
“Hi, it’s me again.” Clarke said when the door opened, she could feel her cheeks heat up.  
“Hello Clarke.”  
“I just came here to thank you for buying so many. You really helped us out, Jaha and his son keep on stealing our sales and we really want to reach our goal, so… Thank you!”  
“You’re welcome. Did you come back just to thank me?” Lexa looked a bit confused.  
“Well that and something else.” _Am I really going to do this? Yes. Yes I will. I can do this. I will ask her out._ “Would you like to have dinner with me?”  
“Like… On a date?”  
“If you want to…” _Oh god I am so bad at this. She’s probably going to say no. Why did I do this? I’m making a fool out of myself, asking people out I haven’t even known an hour._  
“I would love to! Shall I give you my number?”

*

“So you bought 100 boxes because you thought Clarke was hot?” Bellamy laughed “I mean, I don’t blame you, but really? 100?!”  
Clarke and Lexa had been dating for about two months. They usually went to the Blakes on Saturday, but Clarke was late today. The tickets for Disneyland got in so had to organize everything for her and Lily.  
“Like you’ve never done anything crazy to get a girls attention.” Octavia mentioned dryly “I remember a vacation you broke your leg because you wanted to impress some girl by jumping off a cliff.”  
“And for Lexa it worked. You, on the other hand, never saw that girl again.” Raven jumped in.  
“Well I have you and Lily to thank for that, if you hadn’t convinced Clarke to go back, I wouldn’t have seen her again either.”  
“No problem! She’s been happier since you met, so I’m happy too.”  
“There’s Clarke!” Jasper mentioned “I’ll let her in.”  
Clarke greeted everyone before giving Lexa a sweet kiss.

*

Clarke and Lexa got home around 5 AM, both a tipsy from the booze Monty and Jasper brought. They changed cloths, brushed their teeth and got laid down in bed.  
“You still haven’t told me why you bought that many boxes.”  
“But it’s really embarrassing…”  
“Please? I’m really curious”  
“Alright… You’ll probably find out soon enough since your friends also got it out of me… When I saw you, I just couldn’t think straight. You are so beautiful, my brain couldn’t handle it and broke down. I wasn’t planning on buying that many but the words just came out of my mouth…” Lexa looked up to meet Clarke’s eyes. Even in the dark she could see how the blue eyes stared into hers.  
“Lexa, that is so cute! We have the best meeting story ever.”  
“Are you sure? I thought it might come off as a bit creepy…”  
“No it isn’t! I really love you Lexa, you know that right?”  
“I know, I love you too”


End file.
